fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Land Before Time XIV:Curse Of The Black Claw
CHAPTER 1: RISE OF THE BLACKCLAW Littlefoot whipped the seed to Chomper. "Nice toss." Chomper said. "Next point ends the game!" Ruby called. "We gonna win!" Petrie yelled. just when the seed hit the goal, a wind blew it out of the game. "Huh. That is not what usually happens. No, no, no!" Ducky said puzzled. Then, a bloodcurdling war was heard. A pitch black t-rex charged. It was sunset and his massive body, even his teeth were ghostly black, cast a terrifying site. "Aaahhhh!" The kids screamed. They ran but the sharptooth then jumped. It seperated Chomper from the others. "Chomper NO!!" Littlefoot yelled. Chomper attacked. The young sharptooth was only a minor nuisance to the sixty foot monster, but it was still angering. The sharptooth slashed Chomper, leaving a scar across his right eye. Chomper then screamed in pain and the grownups charged at the Sharptooth. "Get away from him!" Grandpa growled. Topsy charged and knocked the t-rex to the ground. Tria hit the sharptooth in the back and threw him into Grandpa and Grandma's tails, which threw him into thundering falls. He got out and retreated. Littlefoot walked over to the Unconcious Chomper. He woke up. Littlefoot was relieved. "You got a scar running down your eye." Littlefoot said. Chomper sighed. Littlefoot and Chomper hung back. "Chomper, don't ever try to fight a sharptooth again." Littlefoot scolded. "I was trying to protect you." Chomper retorted. "Your like my brother. I have lost my mother to a sharptooth and I don't want to lose you the way I lost my mother." Chomper frowned. He knew that Littlefoot thought of him as a brrother. Littlefoot then playfully pushed Chomper down a small hill. He grinned. Chomper grinned back. Littlefoot: As you go through life you'll see there is so much that we don't understand. Littlefoot: And the only thing we know is that things don't always go the way we plan. Littlefoot: But you'll see everyday that we'll never turn away. When it seems all your dreams come undone. Littlefoot: We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride. We are more then we are one. Chorus: Family, family, we are one. Chomper: If there's so much I must be can I still just be me. The way I am. Chomper: Can I trust in my own heart or am I just one part of some big plan? Littlefoot: Even those who are gone are with us as we go on. Your journey has only begun. Littlefoot: Tears of pain, tears of joy. One thing nothing can destroy is our pride, deep inside we are one. Chorus: Family, family, we are one. Littlefoot and Chomper: We are one you and I. We are like the earth and sky. One family under the sun. Littlefoot and Chomper: All the wisdom to lead. All the courage that you need. You will find when you see: we are one. Chorus: Family, family, we are one. Chomper: We are one. Littlefoot and Chomper headed back to their nests. Grandpa came out. "Chomper, you and Ruby can stay with us now." "Thank you Grandpa longneck." Chomper went and got Ruby. The five slept well that night. But Littlefoot still couldn't look at Chomper the same with the scar. Littlefoot was still nervous. Most of the people in the great valley looked at Chomper differently and thought of the scar being identical to Redclaw's. Meanwhile, three dinosaurs walked around a hollowhorn carcass. They were: Deadtooth, an allosaurus, Tarbo, a tarbosaurus, and Blackclaw, "We need more time to take the valley." Blackclaw growled in sharptooth language. "We have recruited a large force of sharpteeth to take the valley. Their utopia is no more!" ''Deadtooth said. "''We still have the power to take them." Tarbo added. "They will find what it takes to be ruler." Blackclaw cackled. CHAPTER 2: THE PLOT ﻿ Category:Fan Fiction